Watching Over You
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Mai seeing its mother's day and her child is still sad not as much as Joey. What she didn't expect for Kaiba to go along to her grave as she listen to Joey's conversation about her and Raven. Next to Mai in angel form her future child watches..AHW Verse


**Arashi: This is the second one-shot that features in the Author's hard Wall. This one and Raven are both Mother's day tribute though this one will have future puppy along with a small spoiler though haven't figure how to set this one into Author's Hard Wall as of yet. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic. I just own Raven who is my little creation which has her own personality I'm still learning with each moment I use her.**

Warnings- Au, ooc, and Ocs

Summary: Mai seeing its mother's day and her child is still sad not as much as Joey. What she didn't expect for Kaiba to go along to her grave as she listen to Joey's conversation about her and Raven. Next to Mai in angel form her future child watches his father he would never meet sadly. She decides to offer a chance to her second child but will the child take it? Part of Author's hard wall verse, Puppy and past polar

* * *

><p>Watching Over You<p>

Smiling sadly Mai looks at the little boy around three years old since he can grow further in heaven even if he was never born. She thought of the fourteen months after her passing knowing Joey is slowly letting Seto close to his heart.

"Mama you happy fow daddy?" The small boy ask talking wisely for his age watching a small group walk in the cemetery only could see his older sister and father along with another strange man.

He whimpers softly wishing he could actually been able to be hold by his father but wasn't able to. He could feel his mother place a hand on his head telling him, "You still have the chance to be with your sister and daddy, baby."

"How?" The child question not wanting to leave his mother alone.

"You're protected by your father's signature monster, Red-eyes as your sister is along with my harpie lady. So there is the opportunity for you to return to the land of the living." Mai replies listening as Joey talks about the times they were a family.

She could tell Seto Kaiba is listening as he stares at Joey. Even know she could see the love he's holding back for the blond. When is Joey just going to let Seto further then just a good friend? Hell even Raven is accepting the brunette as another father.

"You love daddy?" the little boy angel ask twirling his fingers together as his mother smile down at him.

"Yes I do, Danny," Mai answers earning a small smile from the little one. "Though would you like the opportunity to be with your daddy? I won't mind at all. In fact I wish for that so I can watch over you, Raven and everyone else important in your daddy's life."

-Cemetery-

"You do love your wife don't you?" Seto ask his friend wishing they could be more then friends but seeing he has to wait its fine for him.

"Yes I still do," Joey answers sadly then smiles slightly. "Thanks for coming this way with me, Seto."

"Mokuba and I usually visits my mother's grave for mother's day so it's a tradition. I was surprise by your offer for me to come with you and Raven," Seto answers glancing at the five year old who gaze at him before at the tombstone with a small mystic smile.

Joey hums then ask the brunette," Can you watch her for a few minutes going to get some flowers to place on her grave."

"Sure," The brunette replies lost in his thoughts keeping an eye on the small blond girl curious what she's up to.

"Seto can I ask you a question," The five year old Raven ask shifting from one foot to the other looking rather nervous to ask such a question even though in her mind she considers him that but never thought of saying out loud.

"What is it imp," Seto question earning annoyed look making a small smile twitch on his lips.

"Can I call you Papa?" She asks quickly wondering if he heard her or not though a part of her hopes not.

"Can you repeat that Raven," The brunette said not sure if he heard right of her words.

Taking a deep breath the child ask just not realizing not one angel but two are watching the exchange, "Can I call you Papa, Seto?"

Mai gaze down at Danny finding him whisper softly, "Mama I would like that chance to be with daddy and sissy."

'I hope you would say that baby since it already been plan for you to return to the living.' Mai thought happily as her son continues to look on the land of the living with a proud look in her purple color eyes. She gaze away as the toddler begins to fade away making him squeak in shock wondering what's going on.

"Have fun baby and help your sister while you get to know your daddy," Mai calls out as Danny listens to her with a note pin to his overall outfit. "Remember I'll be watching over you and I love you very much. Tell Raven that as well baby."

"Mama," the little angel boy whimpers out waving before disappearing completely from sight. He closes his eyes not wanting to look when he heard a voice talk to him.

"Hey there little guy."

The child gazes up to find a pair of eyes similar to his own in color as his mouth drops a little. Joey's heart stop in his chest as every instinct tells him this is his child but how is that possible. Mai died along with their second unborn child that's what the doctors told him. He glance at the note pin to the blue jean overalls with a green shirt underneath it. He could see the untidy dirty blond hair is his own while the boy has his mother's nose making his lips twitch a bit. He opens the note to find the words staring at him.

_Joey_

_Don't freak out when you read this letter. The little boy in front of you is our son, Daniel Adrian Wheeler. The same name we agree on when we found out its going to be a boy. I want you to open your arms to Danny as he likes to be called but not only to him but Seto. Joey I maybe dead but I still watch over you. Please take care of yourself and let yourself love again._

_Can you do this for me Joey? I want you happy again not sad anymore. If anything it would do you some good in my opinion. Hell even kisses the jerk I don't care. Live again is my only request of you and love our kids. Seto despite how he acts loves our Daughter. In fact I could tell he would claim her as his own but he's going to wait until you are together. That's right Joey I'm saying Seto loves you. Love him Joey. Don't let him go._

_Love you with my heart,_

_ Mai Valentine Wheeler_

Joey blinks back the tears in his eyes as the small boy wobbles over to him hands up to be picked up. He chokes out, "Danny my little boy."

"Daddy," The boy exclaim happily then squeals in delight as he's picked up quickly walking over smelling the flowers in the older blond's hand.

"Who is this?" Seto ask spotting Joey holding another.

Raven gaze at the child remembering seeing him in her dreams causing a wide smile touching her lips, "Danny!"

Danny wriggles in Joey's arms wanting to be next to his sister as she rushes over hugging him just as he's place on the ground. He giggles happily as she laughs despite a few tears roll down her eyes.

"He's…my second child," Joey answers shyly glance below his lashes watching the loving expression in the sapphire color eyes. "Other then I want to do this."

"Wha-" Seto couldn't finish when Joey kisses him on the lips earning slight disgusted sounds from the two little ones follow by giggles of delight. He smiles kissing his puppy back wrapping his arms around him. "I'll wait until you are ready, Puppy."

"I know," Joey whispers feeling his wife's presence before it disappears glad to have her job done and she can finally rest in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Well this little one-shot is done with a fluff family moment with a puppy moment. Like I put this is sort of a future spoiler that will be feature in Author's hard wall. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
